Mea quidem sententia
History Mea quidem sententia—commonly referred to as Mea—joined FactPile on February 12, 2011 at 1:33 pm in the match between Mega Man X and Samus Aran under the user name, Dryn. This name was based off of Dryn, a Chozo who was the key scientist in power suit technology. For the most part, Mea got along with many of the other users at FactPile, and while he enjoyed the posts by OriginalA, he equally bumped heads with him on the matter concerning the validity of Zebes' mass. The two gradually got along until Mea replied to a comment regarding the golden gauntlets from The Legend of Zelda. It was argued that the golden gauntlets "can give a man the strength to move mountains." (Zelda.com) Yet, Mea replied, stating that "strength to move mountains" was an idiom based on Jesus' words about faith strong enough to move mountains. During this time, Mea left because he didn't intend to insult OriginalA's faith, but he returned eventually under the name and guise, Proto-Mind. He wished to start fresh and perhaps appease OriginalA. Since then, it appears that OriginalA has overcome the feeling of being slighted and has approved of Mea's calculations from his blog, In hac mea interpretatione: Interpreting data from fictional universes. Contributions Mea has greatly contributed the Samus respect thread, although he plans on reworking this and expanding beyond Samus, since Scenario has abandoned the thread. Mea's main focus is on the Metroid series because it is his favorite series in all of fiction and because he has grown up with the series, first playing Super Metroid back in 1994. Although his main focus has been on Metroid, he has done a few calculations for Mario, Link, Raziel, and Kain and is willing to offer whatever help he can for those who may have questions. Method of argumentation Mea tries to be as calm as possible with those whom he is debating with and tries to come up with a compromise on matters where there are disagreements between him and his opponent. He prefers that all data is presented and will have the benefit of the doubt toward those who may or may not intentionally omit information where said information is clearly inconsistent with his opponent's own argument. However, should said information be found out, Mea will use it against his opponent and will likely doubt his opponent's arguments until trust is restored. Mea considers any kind of information as canon, especially if canon is inconsistent with itself. An example he presented against Chuck inglish was when Afro Samurai outran an explosion from a bridge just before battling Afro Droid. It was argued by Chuck inglish that Afro could outrun explosions, granting him with a speed reaching beyond Mach 20. Yet, in the same episode, when Afro charged at Afro Droid before Afro Droid fired a laser, the distance that Afro could have covered with his speed based on the explosion feat did not occur. For this reason, Mea disregarded the explosion feat as an outlier, as no other type of evidence was presented to support said feat. What this means for Mea is that if the lack of feats like the aforementioned example is not consistent, it can be disregarded as an outlier. This form of argumentation is inspired by TheBlackCat of the Metroid Database Forums (who treated game play equally as canon), as well as the argument presented by EnigmaJ, who used the visual evidence of Zebes to demonstrate the inconsistency between the way Zebes' environment behaved and the mass of Zebes provided by Retro Studios. By replacing "trillion teratons" with "billion teratons", the more accurate understanding of Zebes and its similar mass, diameter, and gravitational acceleration proved to be true. Category:FactPilers